Heart Of The Storm
by secretfanficlover
Summary: PirateAU and MuggleAU- Neville's parents were pirates, and Neville finds out his grandmother has been lying to him all this time about what happened to them.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 809

Title: Heart Of The Storm

Note: PirateAU and MuggleAU- Neville's parents were pirates, and they got lost at sea.

Warnings: Angst

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Giant- write about someone breaking free from convention

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Zoology: Dogs: Task #12 - Rottweiler: Write about someone gentle or sweet

Yearly:

Prompt 677 [Restriction] No characters under 21

* * *

Neville Longbottom had never known his parents. He was only lucky that he had grown up with his grandmother after they had both been lost at sea.

"Neville, please chop down the tree in the garden," Mrs Longbottom said to him. She was wearing a maroon dress and a fur coat.

"Of course, grandmother," Neville replied, grabbing the axe from the shed. It was coming upon the anniversary of the day his parents went missing. Mrs Longbottom refused to talk about them, but he knew they were pirates. They had sailed the seas and stole from other ships in the surrounding areas. They were not very good people, and he was glad he didn't turn out like them.

He didn't want to believe that they were dead, but he had been only a boy when they left and never returned. His grandmother had told him they died, but something made him feel like perhaps after all this time, they were just lost and that they could still return to him.

Neville was wearing charcoal grey overalls while he worked, cutting down the large tree. His grandmother wanted to have the tree cut down. There was a gap in the branches, and when the tree crashed to the ground it revealed a stash of gems and gold. He often wondered how his grandmother had afforded for him to go to Hogwarts boarding school.

His grandmother hadn't known about the stash, otherwise, she would have probably have asked for the gold to be removed before she asked him to chop the tree down.

He cleaned up, he was feeling quite upset about vast quantity of stolen goods he just found and was planning on going to visit the graves of his parents. His grandmother didn't know he had made the charcoal grey gravestones, engraved with his parent's names. He knew he was old enough to live alone, but his grandmother needed him, he was all she had.

He took the gold and gems to her, watching her face light up as she saw it. This would be the solution to their financial burdens.

Neville sighed, knowing his grandmother wouldn't turn the stolen goods in. He wanted to confront her, but he understood her reasoning. She also frightened him when she got angry.

He walked down the gravel pathway on the big farmhouse, where he placed the graves. He saw them under the big oak tree. He walked towards the graves and sat down beside them

"I miss both of you," Neville said. "I wish you never left me all alone." He touched the gravestone and felt overwhelmed by the memories of the last time he saw his parents.

He started to cry as he sat there alone. He watched the clouds start to form overhead, casting a dark shadow on them. He waited too long to leave and felt the rain pouring down onto his head, turning his face up to the dark sky.

"Why did you leave?" He shouted over the storm, but no reply came. He ran home in the storm, covering his head with his jacket.

Neville got home and went to the bathroom to dry himself off. He didn't want to get sick from the cold.

The next day he decided to go out into town, and he was going through the shopping list for his grandmother when he saw someone he believed dead.

"Mother?" Neville said, walking up to the woman. She looked up at him in surprise but didn't seem to recognize him.

"Alice, come on," a man said to her, taking her arm.

"Father?" Neville said in shock. Both his mother and father seemed to be alive, but they had no idea who he was.

"I'm sorry; boy, I don't know who you think you are, but you are upsetting my wife," the man replied.

"I'm Neville, your son," he said.

"We don't have children," the woman said in a broken voice.

Neville's parents left, and he felt more alone than ever. He decided to follow them and noticed them enter St Mungo's, a hospital for patients with amnesia.

"Hello," a kind lady greeted him at the door.

"Uhm, does Alice and Frank Longbottom live here?" Neville asked.

"Oh goodness, Neville!" The woman exclaimed.

"Yes, so they are my parents, aren't they?" He asked the woman.

She nodded slowly. "Your grandmother didn't want you to know, they don't remember you, or much else after we found them. She believed you would be better off not knowing."

Neville couldn't believe it, his parents had been so close all this time, and he never knew the truth. He didn't know what he was going to do next. Was it worth trying to get to know them? He couldn't tell his grandmother he found them. Seemed like this was just another secret he needed to hold onto.


End file.
